unrequited love sherry birkin
by ClaireRedfield12
Summary: es la historia triste de una joven co un arreglo pre matrimonial: este fic participa en el reto de "love sucks" de FF:dstlo


Este fan fic participa en el reto de "Love Sucks" de FF:DSTLO.

Musica: Sekai Wa Koi Ni Ochiteiru – Chico with Honey Works.

"El Amor No Correspondido De Sherry Birkin".

Mi vida da saltos interminables que no controlo, ahora mi madre me ha vestido con un vestido de delicada seda de color azul pastel para resaltar mi color de piel, me ha maquillado muy poco ya que me dice que tengo belleza natural, me indica que no mueva mi cabeza lo cual procuro que este inmovil mientras ella me peina, una vez que termina caminamos a una puerta que para mi siempre estuvo cerrada mi madre me sonrie con hipocresia como suele hacer, yo odio esas sonrisas falsa aunque bueno desde pequeña siempre la odie asi que da igual si nunca nos entendimos.

Mi mente esta en blanco no se que decir, estoy sentada en una silla muy parecida a la de mi habitacion hay un hombre con una camara y varias tipos de luces para resaltar mi piel blanca, me indica que sonria con naturalidad ¿como sonreir con naturalida si hay un tipo con luces y una camara enfrente mio diciendo que sonria? Asenti, sonrei lo mas natural que pude aun que sabia para que era esta boba foto era para mi arreglo matimonial, cada año los jovenes que cunplian 15 años se les tomaba fotos en sus mejores galas para una subasta la familia que diera mas y ganaba, se queda con el chico o chica para ser el novio del soltero con la misma edad de la familia ganadora.

Este año mi madre me va a ofrecer a los leones con esto de la subasta, mi unico escondite de todo es ir al amplio bosque de mi familia e internarme lo mas que pueda en mi escondite.

Mi padre va a dejar que me compren como si fuera una apestosa res, a mi madre le dara gusto esto, la odiare siempre por esto, se que me odiaba por que mi padre me creia mas a mi que a ella pero nunca pense que ella fuera capaz de ofrecer a su propia sangre a los leones, ahora que me han tomado las fotos mi madre me escolta hasta mi cuarto con la escusa de que descanse lo cual se que es para que no me escape como lo hizo mi prima Claire cuando se entero de que la familia de Steve habia ganado la subasta y habia huido con el hijo de la familia Kennedy, a ella no la mencionan mucho por que decian que era una rebelde sin remedio y que por eso la habian enviado con ellos.

Me encuentro en mi habitacion encerrada le han puesto barrotes a mi unica ventana con la que escapaba a la profundidad del bosque de mi familia, ahora solo espero la hora para ver quien me ha comprado como si fuera un trozo de carne, mi prima Claire no hubiera permitido que me subastaran pero ella no esta aqui ahora debo cargar con el peso de ser una joven de 15 años con un arreglo matrimonial muy injusto.

Todo en mi se oscurece permanesco hay por 2 dias solo abren la puerta para darme comida y se van dejandome con las palabras en la boca, no se quein haya asisitido a la subasta pero una vez que hayan dicho mi nombre se que varias familias me querian por que era muy bonita, inteligente y un muy buen partido segun algunos compañeros, dudo que sea alguien que conosca pero lo unico que podre hacer es aceptar mi asquerosa y fea realidad, sere comprada como una especie de ropa o cualquier objeto.

Pasan horas y horas hasta que abren mi puerta llevo puesto mi camison blanco de seda largo, mi cabello lo he dejado crecer lo suficiente para poder hacerme una trenza, mi madre me hace vestirme con uno de los nuevos vestidos rosa palido, me peina y maquilla, una vez que termina me hace bajar hasta la sala estaba una familia no la reconocia la piel era morena y blanca ojos de color verde un verde que no habia visto antes.

Ninguna de las personas que estaban en el salon eran reconocibles para mi, aun que tenian un rostro muy atractivo, todo el salon parecia de silencio hasta que una mujer con la misma edad que mi madre pero mas joven dijo.

-hola... nosotros somos la familia Nirvans... – dijo extendiendome la mano.

Usando los años de educacion que tenia tome su mano y la bese, ella sonrio de manera dulce y mi madre dijo.

-ella es mi dulce hija Sherry... – dijo con la misma boba risa solo que mas falsa.

-es un placer...-dije con una sonrisa natural.

Uno de los chicos se levanto, para mirarme sus ojos estaban clavados a mi cuerpo y apariencia, sus ojos eran penetrantes se hacerco mas para inspeccionar aun mas mi rostro y dijo.

-felicidades... eres mi prontedia...- dijo sacando una caja de su bolsillo la abrio y era un bello anillo, lo coloco en mi mano - ¿ya estan listas sus maletas?.

-¿que dijiste? – dije sorprendida.

-ahhh se me olvidava sherry te vaz a ir con los nirvans... para que no suceda lo mismo que hizo tu prima claire...-dijo secamente.

-mama no es necesario... yo no hare lo mismo-dije susurrando.

Se me hacerco para darme un abrazo una vez que estaba abrazandome me susurro.

-no te creo... Sherry lo que estoy haciendo es para asegurarme que no huiras con Jake como lo hizo tu prima con Leon y ademas es mucho dinero el que esta en juego y no quiero que por tus bobas acciones lo aruinen- dijo venenosamene a mi- es por tu bien querida ademas ellos te cuidaran bien

Mi mente divagaba de manera desinteresada mi madre es capas te enviarme con desconocidos solo por dinero y mi padre no se da cuenta, estoy a punto de llorar por que mi padre no me volvera a ver y que todo esta perdido para mi, no pude soportar las lagrimas y las deje rodar por mis mejillas el chico que momentos antes me habia felicitado se me hacerco para abrazarme para calmar mis ganas de llorar y dijo.

-tranquila... no es tan malo... hicieron lo mismo conmigo...-dijo susurrandome al oido.

El se alejo y tomo mi mano, no sabia que era lo que pasaria y dijo.

-¿donde queda su habitacion?- pregunta sin rodeos.

-mirian te llevara a su habitacion- dice mi madre llamando al ama de llaves.

El me toma de la mano y me dirije a mi habitacion una vez que lo hicimos entramos y cerramos la puerta el se sento en mi cama y dijo.

-nos subastaron a ambos... mi madre te compro y la mia me vendio a la tuya...- dijo serio.

-¿por que lo harian?-dije aun intrigada.

-ambas no querian perder dinero...y lo hicieron...- dijo como si se le rompiera el corazon.

Mi corazon se sintio estrujado por su mirada me sente enfrente de el toque su rostro con suavidad y dije.

-espero que no sea tan malo... digo se supone que ahora soy propiedad de tu familia-dije reconfortandolo.

-¿te gustaba alguien mas?- pregunta intrigado.

-si... su nombre es Jake pero ahora su pongo que el se casara con alguien mas como yo-dije un poco triste-y ¿a ti?.

-no... no habia nadie...-dijo un poco serio-lamento si frustre tus planes de emparejarte con el-

-no es tu culpa... ni tu y yo lo planeamos...

Todo ha cambiado llevo 10 años casada con un chico que no amo y espero a que algun dia poder volver a ver al chico que alguna vez ame, aun que no siempre se puede recuperar algo que se perdio.

Piers era un chico muy dulce y mas cuando se trataba de cuidarme pero aun asi el sabia que mi corazon le pertenecia a alguien mas y lo peor de todo que su amor nunca seria correspondido por mi lamentablemente aun amo a un chico que no he vuelto a ver desde mi boda y ahora solo lo que me queda es querer a alguien que que me regala su vida hasta su muerte.

Pero sin ser correspondido por mi corazon.

Fin.

Gracias por leer mi historia es triste lo se y probablemente me odien pero no entendi muy bien la tematica por eso lo hice asi. espero que les haya gustado pero para mi fue casi quebrarme la cabeza ya que ahora se viene mi examende ingresos a la preparatoria y estoy muy precionada y tengo todabia que estudiar y siento la presion al extremo x q si no quedo estoy perdida, asi que deseenme suerte (lamento haberles contado mi drama que estoy viviendo es solo para que comprendan como es toy y si les parecio gracioso q bueno XD).

Hasta el siguiente reto.

"(este fan fic esta participando en el reto de "Love Sucks" de FF:DSTLO)".


End file.
